I just wanna be alone with you
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Em dias corridos cheios de missões para Uchiha Sasuke, tudo que ele quer quando chega em casa é ficar sozinho com sua esposa. No entanto, isso se torna meio complicado ao lembrar que existem duas pestinhas em casa também... [SasuSaku][Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei e não a mim. Com excessão dos personagens: Saya e Satori, os quais sairam da minha mente xD**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura.**

**Classificação: T - Conteúdo ligeiramente adulto.**

* * *

-

-

**I just wanna be alone with you**

O Uchiha entrou em sua casa, dirigindo-se logo para seu quarto após voltar de uma missão designada por Tsunade. Suspirou com o silêncio que a morada se encontrava mergulhada. Era muito estranho. Geralmente, seus dois filhos ficavam lutando nos fundos da casa ou simplesmente faziam barulho, principalmente Saya.

Saya era sua filha de 5 anos, olhos verdes e cabelos escuros, presos em uma trança. Ela havia puxado bastante para a mãe, já que vivia alegre pelos cantos da casa e também chorava com muita facilidade. Por outro lado, Satoshi, de 8 anos, já conseguia inclusive ativar o sharingan e possuía aquele olhar do tipo não-me-toquem, mesmo que fossem em raras ocasiões.

Claro que nada disso os impedia de serem umas pequenas pestes quando estavam a fim de perturbar alguém.

Fazia apenas alguns segundos que Sasuke havia entrado em seu quarto e fechado a porta, quando a mesma se abriu silenciosamente, revelando a jovem de longos cabelos róseos. Seus pensamentos sobre seus filhos e também da facilidade da missão evaporaram assim que seus olhos fixaram-se em sua mulher.

Sorriu maliciosamente por dentro. Adorava ficar lembrando que ela era **sua** mulher.

Parece que as crianças não estão aqui em casa. – Sakura comentou, dirigindo-se para uma pequena mesa de cabeceira próxima à cama. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem notou os olhos de Sasuke seguindo-a atentamente.

- Hn... Talvez tenham ido brincar por aí.

- Não, eu acho que eles devem ter ido treinar. – A Jounnin guardava alguns papéis enquanto falava, não deixando de sorrir. – São obcecados iguais a você.

- Hn.

Sakura já estava acostumada com aquelas respostas tão curtas dele. Sasuke nunca havia mudado quanto ao fato de falar pouco e poderia apostar que o silêncio iria reinar pelo aposento por um bom tempo. Talvez fosse por isso que se sobressaltou assim que sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura, atrás de si.

Sentiu que ele descia beijos suaves por seu pescoço, sedutoramente. Mesmo após sentir isso todas as manhãs que acordava e quando as crianças se encontravam ausentes, ainda não havia conseguido se livrar dos pequenos arrepios em seu corpo.

- Sasuke-kun... as crianças podem aparece-

Ao mesmo tempo em que falava, a Jounnin virou de frente para o ninja e foi silenciada pelo dedo dele sob seus lábios, de leve.

- Shhh... – Sem falar mais nada, Sasuke capturou os lábios dela avidamente, sua língua pedindo passagem para adentrar a boca de Sakura. Parecia que ela havia se rendido porque entreabriu os lábios, suas línguas começando uma dança sensual, se acariciando vez ou outra.

Mesmo estando muito ocupado em seu beijo apaixonado com Sakura, Sasuke inclinou o peso de seu corpo contra o dela lentamente, fazendo-a sentir a cama sob si e logo estava deitada na mesma. O Uchiha estava adorando ter o controle da situação, como sempre. Por fim, decidiu fazer uma pequena brincadeira com sua mulher.

Sem descolar seus lábios, retirou uma das mãos que estava na cintura dela e deslizou-a para uma das coxas, vagarosamente, apreciando a maciez daquela pele branquinha sob seus dedos. Como esperava, esse seu ato acabou por arrancar um gemido de prazer da jovem e seus ouvidos começaram a pedir por mais daquele som.

Separou seus lábios dos dela, lentamente. Droga... Parecia que sua brincadeira teria que esperar um pouco. Ainda com uma de suas mãos na coxa de Sakura e estando por cima dela, ele fechou os olhos, suspirando pesadamente. A jovem começou a ficar intrigada até ouvir a voz de seu marido.

- Satoshi. Saya. – A porta do quarto se abriu sem querer e o barulho de dois seres caindo no chão com um estrondo encheu o aposento.

Enquanto as duas crianças ainda estavam com o rosto no chão, Sasuke aproveitou o momento para retirar a mão da perna de sua esposa, ainda que fosse muito relutantemente. Sakura sentou-se na cama, assustada e embaraçada.

- O-o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Satoshi, ainda no chão com sua irmã, levantou os olhos verdes para encarar seus pais sentados na cama. Pôde notar a expressão de seu pai do tipo dêem-o-fora-daqui e rezou para não receber um castigo dele. Achou melhor desviar os olhos para sua mãe, então começou a falar.

- O tio Kakashi nos disse para voltar para casa. – Sasuke cruzou os braços, lançando um olhar mortal para os dois pequenos Uchihas, os quais encolheram.

Sakura estava quase para bater nele por estar fazendo isso com as crianças, mas se conteve ao ouvi-lo falar, numa voz séria.

- E por que vocês resolveram ficar logo na porta do quarto? – Satoshi e Saya fizeram cara de choro.

- Por favor, papai...! Não nos coloque de castigo!

- Por favor! Por favor!

Sakura e Sasuke se entreolharam. O Uchiha rapidamente voltou os olhos para seus filhos, os quais pararam a choradeira num minuto. Sakura sentiu uma gota descer em sua cabeça ao perceber que apenas o olhar dele era suficiente para botar moral naqueles dois.

- Certo, então eu tenho uma missão para vocês não ficarem sem fazer nada. – Sakura olhou Sasuke, confusa.

- Qualquer coisa menos castigo!

- Vão atrás do tio Kakashi e fiquem perturbando-o até o final do dia. – A Jounnin lançou um olhar exasperado para seu marido, incrédula.

- Sasuke-kun...! – O Uchiha pareceu ignorar completamente aquele tom de voz e continuou encarando seus filhos, de braços cruzados, sentado na cama.

- E **não** se atrevam a voltar antes do sol cair, entenderam?

Satoshi e Saya não hesitaram em bater continência, obedientemente.

- Sim, senhor! – Num piscar de olhos, eles já haviam desaparecido, fechando a porta do quarto antes de irem.

- Sasuke-kun! – O rapaz se virou para a esposa, encontrando rapidamente aqueles olhos verdes cheios de incredulidade.

- O que?

- Não acredito que os mandou fazerem isso...!

- E qual é o problema? Ele também nos atrapalhou, Sakura.

Ela ficou encarando-o por alguns segundos e depois suspirou.

- Ta, mas e quanto a essa história de "não se atrevam a voltar antes do sol cair"? Por acaso você esteve em algum bar com os rapazes e está bêbado? – Um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto de Sasuke.

- É claro que não. Apenas queria ter certeza de que eles não nos atrapalhariam pela segunda vez.

Enquanto pronunciava aquelas palavras com tranqüilidade, e com seu sorriso malicioso ainda brincando em seus lábios, o Uchiha deitou a jovem na cama novamente, segurando os pulsos dela para que não conseguisse fugir, mesmo que não achasse que ela fosse fazer isso.

- Ah, claro... – Ela sorriu maliciosa, encarando aqueles olhos ônix profundamente. – Mas você está muito pervertido ultimamente, Sasuke-kun.

- Ora, Sakura... Não venha me dizer que não quer. – Após seu breve comentário, ele recomeçou seu joguinho, beijando-a no pescoço.

Sakura sentiu os pêlos do corpo se arrepiarem com aquele toque dos lábios dele contra sua pele sensível.

- É, talvez eu queira mesmo...

Sasuke afastou-se do pescoço dela, passando a encará-la nos olhos, notando também que compartilhavam o mesmo sorriso maroto. Sem agüentar ficar tanto tempo longe daqueles lábios tentadores, o Uchiha abaixou a cabeça e beijou-a ardentemente, sentindo os braços dela correrem para seu pescoço, brincando de leve com seus cabelos escuros.

Simplesmente adorava quando ela fazia isso e resolveu que não perderia mais tempo com seu joguinho, sentindo sua mão fazer o caminho para o simples zíper da veste que sua esposa usava...

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

O Jounnin Hatake suspirou, cansado, sentindo que as duas pequenas crianças continuavam em seus calcanhares pelas ruas movimentadas de Konoha. Kakashi estava começando a ficar seriamente preocupado com aquela perseguição porque lhe restavam apenas 5 minutos para não se atrasar para seu encontro com Kurenai.

Caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos, ele podia sentir os olhares dos dois Uchihas em suas costas. Seus olhos escuros percorreram a rua toda, procurando desesperadamente por alguma saída. Sabia que não adiantaria fugir porque sempre eles o encontravam... Amaldiçoou-se por ficar brincando com eles de tentar pegá-lo.

Por fim, conseguiu encontrar o que talvez seria sua salvação. Uma praça com brinquedos. Virou-se para Satoshi e Saya, com um sorriso amarelo por atrás da máscara.

- E por que vocês não vão brincar ali? – Ele apontou discretamente para a praça ao lado.

Satoshi cruzou os braços, fechando a cara. Kaeto ficou na dúvida se seu irmão estava querendo ir e não podia ou se achava aquela idéia do Jounnin simplesmente ridícula. Resolveu falar.

- Papai nos mandou perturbar você até o final do dia.

- E se desobedecermos, ficaremos de castigo. – Satoshi não gostava muito de lembrar dos últimos castigos que tivera e não estava com a menor vontade de passar por eles novamente.

Kakashi suspirou, derrotado.

_Que ótimo... Sasuke, não acredito que fez isso comigo._

Não precisou de um relógio para perceber que estava atrasado para o encontro com Kurenai, algo que ela poderia entender já que sempre se atrasava para qualquer coisa... Mas realmente precisava dar um jeito de se livrar daqueles dois. Após alguns segundos pensando, e ainda com Satoshi e sua irmã olhando-o, conseguiu arranjar uma solução.

Suas mãos rapidamente fizeram os selos do Kuchyose no Jutsu. As duas crianças olharam confusas para aquela pequena fumaça que havia se formado no chão, aos pés de Kakashi e que já desaparecia aos poucos. Os olhos esmeralda de Saya ganharam um brilho a mais assim que avistaram aquele pequeno ser sobre o chão.

- Kakashi, o que diabos-?

- Pakkun-chan!

Pakkun não conseguiu concluir sua frase ao sentir que Saya o esmagava num abraço super apertado, um sorriso feliz na face infantil. Satoshi sentiu uma gota deslizar por sua cabeça ao ver a cena. Sempre que via Pakkun, sua irmã não perdia tempo antes de agarrá-lo.

Kakashi sorriu. Isso sempre funcionava. Mesmo que fosse apenas com Saya, mas funcionava.

- Vamos fazer uma troca. Ao invés de ficarem me perturbando, vocês ficam com o Pakkun. O que acham?

Satoshi trocou olhares com Saya, mesmo que soubesse que ela não iria largar o cachorro tão cedo. As palavras decididas de seu pai ecoaram em sua mente. Sabia que não era nada aconselhável desobedece-lo, mas sabia que era ainda menos aconselhável tentar arrancar Pakkun de sua irmã e faze-la prestar atenção em outra coisa que não fosse o cachorro falante.

Suspirou, lembrando de quando ela lhe disse que conseguia resistir às "patinhas fofas do Pakkun-chan."

Bom, não via mal algum em parar de perseguir Kakashi e fazer qualquer outra coisa mais produtiva. Além do mais, duvidava que seu pai fosse descobrir que não haviam cumprido a missão já que provavelmente ele estaria ocupado com sua mãe. Pelo menos rezava para isso.

Enquanto estava pensando em como fazer com que seu pai não descobrisse sobre a missão fracassada, Satoshi nem percebeu que Kakashi estava se retirando de fininho dali, um sorriso aliviado no rosto.

Pakkun apenas lhe lançou um olhar mortal e demoníaco, pensando consigo mesmo que iria fazê-lo pagar por aquilo mais tarde. Aliás... Estava começando a cogitar a idéia de fazê-lo ter certeza de que não poderia ter filhos assim que o encontrasse novamente naquele dia.

Droga... Apenas rezava para que isso acontecesse logo porque não sabia mais quanto tempo agüentaria com Saya apertando suas bochechas daquele jeito...!

Maldito Kakashi!

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

- Sasuke-kun, você acha que eles estão mesmo incomodando o Kakashi?

- É **melhor** que estejam.

- Mas-

- Sakura, será que podíamos apenas **voltar** ao que estávamos fazendo?

**Owari**.

* * *

**Oie! n.n**

**Resolvi aparecer com essa one-shot por aqui porque é um presente de aniversário para a Kurenai-san (05/08) n.n Hehe... Muitas felicidades nesse dia especial, amiga o/ Espero que goste desse presente ;) Não sei se vc preferia esse casal, mas como eu tinha mais afinidade com ele e tava meio em cima da hora, fiz isso mesmo xDDD**

**Ei, Naiuri-san, eu não esqueci que vc disse que queria uma fictambém no seu niver n.n' É só me dizer a data, ok:D**

**Bom, é isso n.n' Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, por favor n.n**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S: Dia 20/08 (meu níver! o/)eu também vou querer uma fic, hein, minna? xDDDD Hehehe... -Kiyuii esquecendo o óleo de peroba em casa-**


End file.
